


I Found

by insideyourams



Series: Song-Inspired [3]
Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideyourams/pseuds/insideyourams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa's POV. Just a short something I've been meaning to post for a while. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song I Found by Amber Run. I recommend listening to it before/after/while reading this. So I'll post a link right below at the beginning of the story. (Be sure and open it in a new tab/window.)

**[I Found](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbSZhGONRBg) **

  
  
Your voice is like a flood. I can never keep up. Everything you say sweeps me away, but I nod and fade into the green of your eyes. You go on these little tangents and trail off mid-thought, and I can almost see the sparks and flashes of light going off inside your brain. One thing reminds you of another, and suddenly we've taken off running down a path that isn't there, and all I can do is trust that you know the way. Sometimes you don't. But getting lost with you is how I prefer to spend my days.

  
I'm so far from you now, but you're still my center of gravity. Everything I do is directed back at you. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, probably not even you. But the thought of you is still what wakes me up every morning.

  
I finally felt strong enough to move off on my own. I finally gained my independence, but it took the achievement of it for me to realize that I didn't really need it. I don't want it. It's not even what's best for me. But fuck, when I realized how much I loved you, it scared the hell out of me. Getting away sounded like the best idea, but now my body spends its days mourning the sight of your sleepy eyes, and it's still a jolt when I wake up and reach over to an empty pillow.

  
I'm going to try really hard not to let my feelings bleed across the entire canvas of our lives, but my love is bright red, hard to miss. I want to keep it contained, for your sake. God knows you need a chance to feel free of something.

  
Falling in love with you was the last thing I ever expected. It's not because you're a girl. Shit, I've known I wasn't straight for a while. Hot girls catch my eye, but that's really always been the extent of it. Attraction, arousal. But with you, it wasn't something hot and shiny. It's a warm river, and it's moving so fast, and it's so deep. I didn't even know how to start to climb out of it. And it took me leaving the fucking country to stop and wonder why I would even want to.


End file.
